1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to tools and their use, and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for holding tools securely with a glove.
2. Background
The construction industry has seen the arrival of many electrical and other specialty tools. These tools offer the ability to perform construction tasks, such as cutting or nailing using more power. In addition, the power tools provide quicker and more precise operations. Nail guns give the contractor the ability to install more nails in a given period of time than could be placed by hand with a hammer. Greater uniformity of pressure and correct placement are facilitated with a nail gun. Similarly, an electric saw is much faster than a hand saw. When used correctly these tools can significantly speed up many common construction tasks.
The benefit of these tools is not without cost, however. Because the tools often incorporate electric motors or pneumatic apparatus, these tools are heavier. Often the user must be aware of a power cord and must maneuver the cord to perform operations. For ease of operation, many tools are designed to be held and operated with just one hand. No matter how well designed the power tool; in general, power tools are much heavier than their traditional counterparts.
The heavier weight of power tools may lead to fatigue in the user's hands. Given the increase in weight, it is possible that a user may lose his or her grip on a tool, which may result in poor workmanship, or an accident. The weight of power tools also requires that a user maintain a clear focus while holding, using, and manipulating the tools. Even if fatigue is not a problem, a distracted user could easily lose control of a power tool and injure himself or others nearby.
The injuries caused by power tools may range from simple bruises from a dropped tool, up to severe cuts and lacerations from grip loss on a power saw. There is a need in the art for a glove to assist a user in retaining and controlling a power tool.